Brought Together
by Christian1
Summary: Amy get's dragged into a whole new world. One that she doesn't understand.


Part 1  
  
It was Lita's first match in the World Wrestling Federation. Although  
she had been in the federation for well over a month now, she went   
though the introductory stage AKA learning the ropes, she still hadn't any idea why she was actually there. Sure she was great in the ring, and with look's to kill that helped to but for her to be in the WWF. That was just a little to much for her to handle.  
  
"Lita!" Came a cry from the door breaking her out of the trance she was   
in.  
  
"Yea?" She asked.  
  
The mystery person revealed himself from behind the door. It was her   
good friend and ex boss Paul Heyman.  
  
"Paul!" Lita cried as she flung herself on him. "I'm so happy you   
came!"  
  
"Me? Miss your very first match in the big leagues?"  
  
"I know." Lita said with a grin." I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so   
nervous."  
  
"I..."Paul was about to start when Jeff stuck his head in the room to  
announce that she was on next. He left just as quick as he came.  
  
"Well." She said as she ran her left hand through her hair. "Time to   
show off what I got."  
  
"Go get them kid." Paul replied. "I'm going to wait here for you."  
  
"Okay." She said and gave him another hug. As she left the room she   
felt the all to familiar butterfly's in her stomach. "Come on Lita, think what   
would Paul say to you?"  
  
Her relationship with Paul Heyman had been a strong one. The two were   
close to inseparable when she was in the ECW. Her father ran out on her and   
her mother when she was young. Paul replaced that figure, and she looked up   
to him for that. When she got the letter from Vince McMahon about a tryout   
with for the WWF, she had first thought that it was from Paul's doing. Even   
though he swore he had nothing to do with it, she still thought he did.  
  
"Hey!!! Watch it, will ya!" She looked up to see that she had just   
bumped into none other then Chyna.  
  
"Sorry." Lita muttered and quickly made her way to the entrance way.   
She was facing Ivory for the Woman's Championship. Why, she didn't know. She had never known a rookie to get a Title shot on her or his first match.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to have a match with a nobody! And then   
LOSE MY BELT to that nobody! What on earth was Vince thinking?" Ivory shrieked to herfriend Val Venis.  
  
Lita turned and glared at her. Who did she think she was? Ivory was no   
more then a two-cent slut who hides behind librarian clothes.  
  
If Ivory or Val had seen Lita's reaction, neither paid it any mind. For   
at that moment RIGHT TO CENSOR's entrance music started. Val and Ivory   
made there way to the ring. Yelling and Proclaiming what was right all the   
way down. Seemingly within second's Lita's own "It Just Feel's Right" came   
blasting through the speaker's. Taking a deep breath she made her way down to the ring. Once inside she climbed the to the top rope to look at the fan's.   
Who were standing and cheering. Smiling she jumped down and the ref   
motioned for the bell. Ivory ran towards her screaming and knocked Lita down with a clothesline. Lita tried to get up but Ivory, hiding it with her body,   
place her left arm's across Lita's throat. Lita who was about to kick out   
started to grab frantically at her thoat. Ivory's hold was tight, which forced the air out of Lita's lungs.  
  
  
"Oh-my-God she want's to kill me" Lita thought  
  
The ref, still not in position to see the choke hold dropped down and   
counted Lita out for the pin. Ivory quickly jumped off of her and started to  
celebrate by jumping up and down in the ring. Lita, however rolled over   
on her stomach, holding her throat gently, gasping for air. The ref finally seeing that Lita was hurt, went to help her. While Ivory jumped out of the ring and made a beeline for her belt.  
  
At that moment, NO CHANCE IN HELL was heard through the speaker's. And   
Vince came running down, he ran right to Ivory and forced her, belt and all   
into the ring. Grabbing a mic before he followed.  
  
"How DARE you." He said facing Ivory. "Venis get your Ass in the back!"  
  
Val was making his way into the ring to stand by Ivory, upon hearing   
Vince's voice and seeing his face, he thought better of it and retreated to the   
back.  
  
"How DARE you disobey me!" Vince bellowed at Ivory. "This match was to   
be awarded to Lita. Lita was supposed to win the belt."  
  
Ivory looked at Vince in shock. With a frown she asked for another mic.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to lose to no Rookie! The Bitch got what she  
deserved!"  
  
Vince couldn't stand it anymore, he slapped Ivory to the ground.  
  
"I thought you knew better Ivory." He grimaced went to turn towards   
Lita,then stopped and turned back to Ivory. "Oh, and Ivory?"  
  
She lifted her head to him.  
  
"YOUR FIRED!" he hissed.  
  
Vince then turned towards Lita, helping her out of the ring and then   
scooping her into his arm's he made his way to the back  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Once through the curtain's Lita whispered to Vince that she was all   
right enough to walk. Vince gently set her down.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said."I think so."  
  
"I would like to apologize on behalf of the WWF for Ivory's action's to   
you. She knew how it was supposed to go down. Why she chose to disobey it is   
beyond me." He said.  
  
"It's okay." Lita said starting to walk to her dressing room.   
  
"Oh and Lita?" She heard Vince say, she turned to see that he was just   
behind her.  
  
"That belt is yours." He said giving her a hug.  
  
"Ummm okay...I think." She replied a little overcome with this sudden   
emotion from Vince yet accepted his hug. Then resumed her way back to her room; where Paul was waiting nervously.  
  
"Lita!" he cried jumping to his feet and pulling her into a hug."Are   
you all right? I saw what happened."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. She just knocked the wind out of me." Lita replied.   
  
They went to sit down only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.   
Paul awnsered it. Standing there holding a box and envelope was Shane   
McMahon.   
  
"Is Lita in here?" he asked Paul.  
  
"Yeah. Why." Paul asked in return.  
  
"My father asked me to give these to her. Would you see that she gets   
them?"  
  
"Yeah." Paul replied taking the envelope and box.   
  
Saying good-bye to Shane, Paul closed the door and headed back to where   
Amy was sitting watching the rest of the show.  
  
"Amy, that was Shane. He said Vince wanted you to have these."  
  
Raiseing her eyebrow she took the packages, opening the box first.   
Reviling the Woman's title. She looked up at Paul.  
  
"Well, you do deserve it." He awnsered.  
  
Amy then returned her attention to the letter. Opening it she begun to   
read, after a few moment's tear's slowly slid down her face.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Paul asked rushing to her side.  
  
Amy handed the letter to him. It read.  
  
Amy,  
  
I'm sure your probably wondering why you've getting into the   
WWF so easily. Well, I don't know how to say this. And as you can see I don't quite have the gut's to tell you in person either. I am only hopeing that   
you'll forgive me after you see why I did what I had to do.  
  
Amy, I am your father. I met your mother 22 year's ago, it   
was a time where my own marriage was on the rock's. Linda and I had gone   
through a separation period. When I met your mother, I had thought I'd fallen inlove all over again. A year later Linda and I had worked through our problem's and had gotten back together. It was then your mother had come to my office and announced that she was 7 month's pregnant with you. I regret now what I had done. I chased her out of my office and said that itwasn'tmine. Deep down though Amy I knew that you were. But I was young and very naive. You have to understand that I didn't know what I had done.   
  
Year's past and I grew up. A lot you could say. I even tried to find you. The one time that I had your mother refused to let me see you. I was devastated 3 Year's later I hear from a talent scout that you were in the ECW rank's. I had to bring you up to the WWF. Your my daughter Amy.  
  
Love, Dad  
  
"Whoa." Paul said.  
  
Amy who had remained quiet as he read it silently stood, grabbed the   
belt and walked out of the room. As she walked down to Vince's office, million's of thought's were going through her mind. The walk seemingly took forever, yet when she reached it and pushed the door open, her mind cleared.  
  
"Amy!" Vince said with suprise as she came towards his desk. Shane sat   
on the side of it.  
  
"So that's why I was brought up here? You Son-of-A-bitch!" Amy   
screamed.  
  
"Amy, please listen." Vince tried to explain.  
  
"No, YOU listen. You LEFT me, I was just a child and you denied me!   
Then you expect me to be all sweet with you because you brought me into the WWF and given me the Woman's belt!"  
  
"Amy Listen..." Shane began.  
  
"No, Shane you listen. Did dear old dad ever tell you that you had   
ANOTHER sister?"  
  
"What?" he said turning back to Vince. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"That's right Shane. But don't feel bad at least he never denied you! I   
hate you Vincent McMahon. Stay the Hell Out Of My Life!" She said crying.   
With that she threw the belt at him and ran out of the door.  
  
"Dad?" Shane said standing up.   
  
Vince nodded and frowned.   
  
"I'm not happy with what decision's I made back then Shane. She is your   
sister."   
  
"You sindistick old man. Your sick! How could you do that to your own   
child!"   
With that he ran out the door, after his newfound sister.   
This lead to the WCW takeover, and Vince Vs Shane.  
  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
